La puesta del sol
by ShinyAndromeda
Summary: Era un día hermoso como para disfrutarlo viendo la puesta del sol. Acompañado con alguien importante, lo hace especial. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Red! Contiene un poco de Specialshipping. Oneshot.


**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer Fanfic, quizás este un poco apresurado pero hice lo que pude para hacerlo en honor al cumpleaños de Red. Espero que sea de su agrado, y acepto toda clase de review (excepto ofensivo) para que me de ideas para mejorar mi escritura, gracias. **

Disclaimer: Pokemon Adventures no me pertenece.

* * *

La hermosa vista hacia la puesta de sol permanecía, era una tarde de verano. En una colina alta en el Bosque Verde, permanecía un joven entrenador con una capucha roja. Se parecía que estaba viendo la puesta del sol, permanecido en sus profundos pensamientos.

Después de unos momentos se escucho unos pasos, lo cual hizo reaccionar al joven con voltear.

— Red-san, ¿estas todavía allí? dijo con una tierna voz la chica con la cola de caballo de un tono amarillo, junto con un sombrero de paja.

— Por supuesto, ¿que haces aquí Yellow? dijo Red en un tono serio; se parecía que estaba distraído en sus pensamientos..

—Porque me estabas preocupando, aparte de que te estaba buscando por todos lados y no estabas. Por casualidad vine aquí y te encontré dijo en un tono preocupador la chica de sombrero de paja. —aparte de que hoy es tu cumpleaños murmuro la chica.

Después de ese murmuro, hubo un silencio corto; la cual pareció una eternidad para ambos. Luego de unos momentos, Red volvió a la realidad y continuo con la charla.

— Si, lo se. Aunque queria un tiempo para mi mismo; queria ver la puesta del sol dijo el joven en un tono tranquilo.

—Comprendo ahora murmuro la de sombrero de paja. — Por lo tanto, te deseo un Feliz Cumpleaños Red-san dijo alegremente la chica. Esas palabras alegro al joven.

—Sabes, te estaba buscando casi todo el día debido a que te hice una fiesta de cumpleaños dijo felizmente Yellow. Eso sorprendió al joven, eso basta con sorprenderle. Si hoy es su cumpleaños, seria gran idea ir al lugar planeado.

— Eso me sorprende, deberíamos ir dijo el joven. — Pero antes que nada, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? por ultimo dijo. Eso hizo dudar a la chica, pero no puede negarse ante una duda así que acepto.

— Por supuesto, ¿cual es tu duda? dijo curiosamente la chica. Después de esa ultimas palabras una brisa leve dio por donde estaban los jóvenes, por lo tanto el sombrero de la chica se voló con el viento. Preocupada la chica, hizo lo que pudo para perseguir al objetivo, se dirigía hacia el joven. Con eso basta que tuvo una buena atrapada el joven y agarro el sombrero de paja.

Después de unos segundos, el joven se levanto y se acerco hacia la chica. Le dio su sombrero de paja de una manera muy amable, eso dejo que la chica se quedara sin palabras. No sabia que decir, hasta estaba tartamudeando.

—G-gracias dijo tímidamente la chica, esta claro que la chica tiene sentimientos hacia el, solo que el desconoce de ello. Por lo tanto, el joven se fue al punto donde era su duda.

— Mi duda era: ¿De casualidad vienes aquí la mayoría de la veces? dijo el joven, estaba curioso de eso. Eso hizo que la chica afirmara, la mayoría de las veces viene a esta colina; especialmente en los días de verano.

— Claro, me encanta este lugar. Es cálido y puedes ver una vista hermosa; aparte de que puedes ver desde aquí la puesta del sol afirmo la chica. Eso hizo que el joven sonriera, ahora viene a lo que queria decir.

— Ya veo sabes, me encanta tambien este lugar. ¿Te gustaría estar la mayoría de las veces aquí conmigo? pregunto el joven, le gustaría florecer amistad con ella. Con eso hizo que la chica tuviera un tono de color carmesí en las mejillas, nunca esperaba un pregunta así; especialmente de el. No puede negarse, así que acepto.

— Claro, me gustaría dijo la chica tímidamente. Eso alegro al joven. Ahora ya no sabían que decir ambos jóvenes, aunque le vino algo a la mente a la chica. Ya no hubo tanto silencio despues de todo.

— Red-san..

— ¿Si?

— ¿Quieres que te de tu regalo de cumpleaños? pregunto la chica, tiene planeado regalarle algo despues de todo; es su cumpleaños.

— Si, si quieres dijo el joven sonriendo. Fue como música para sus oídos con el ''si'' del joven, así que la chica dio unos pasos hacia delante y saco de su bolsillo un pequeña caja con un listón rojo. Inmediatamente se lo dio al joven, por lo tanto el se sorprendió ante ello.

— Ten, tu regalo dijo la chica felizmente. — Quería dártelo en este momento, y pues es algo especial de mi parte. Espero que te guste dijo por ultimo Yellow.

El joven simplemente sonrió, y abrió lentamente la caja. Después de identificar bien el objecto; era un collar. Contenía su nombre, era de un tono brillante. Realmente en regalo era especial y le agrado. Por lo tanto, puso el collar en su cuello.

— Gracias Yellow, te lo agradezco dijo alegremente el joven. No se que hacer despues, pero se le vino a la mente abrazarla. Así que despues de unos segundos, se acerco el joven y la abrazo. La chica no supo como reaccionar, estaba sorprendida pero a la vez feliz; por fin obtuvo el abrazo de aquella persona especial. Tenia sus mejillas de un tono carmesí, pero hizo que Red no se diera cuenta.

— D-de nada dijo nerviosamente la chica, estaba muy nerviosa.

Después de unos momentos, el joven soltó a la chica. Estaba feliz, creo que Yellow alegro el día al joven.

— Gracias por todo Yellow, te lo agradezco bastante dijo alegremente el joven.

— De nada, me alegra que digas eso dijo felizmente Yellow, esas palabras la mantenía contenta.

Después de unos momentos, se parecía que la puesta del sol desvanecía; había poco tiempo para ver como descendía así que el joven se le ocurrio una idea.

— Yellow, ¿quieres ver conmigo la puesta del sol? pregunto el joven, la chica acepto alegremente.

—Por supuesto.

Ambos se sentaron en un lugar en la colina y se quedaron viendo la puesta del sol. Estaba descendiendo, era hermosa la vista. Mientras tanto, ambos entrenadores se quedaban viendo de asombrados por la puesta del sol.

Luego de uno largo momento, el sol descendió totalmente y oscurecía. Dejando venir la noche con una fresca brisa.

— Te agradezco por estar presente, disfrute de este dia. Si no fuera por ti, no se como seria este día especial dijo el joven.

Esas palabras eran muy sinceras, algo que hizo que la chica estuviera contenta por ello.

— De nada, no hay de que. Para eso están los amigos dijo felizmente la chica.

Eso hizo al joven sonreír, dando el significado de alegría.

En unos minutos, la noche vino y oscureció la mayor parte. Dando idea al joven de ya irse.

— Oye, me gustaría ya ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños que planeastes ¿vamos?

— Si, es en mi casa así que no es tan lejos despues de todo afirmo la chica.

Dando a irse a dicho lugar, ambos se fueron a su lugar de destino.

Ahí estaba Green y Blue esperando, cuando se enteren de lo tarde que llegaron se pondrán enojados hacia el cumplañero. Pero no hay de que preocuparse, no lo asesinaran, claro.

Con eso basta de un día especial, y un gran cumpleaños...

**-FIN-**


End file.
